


Give All My Secrets Away

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adopted Peter Parker, Anxiety, Character Death, Dad!Tony, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Injury, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: 5 times Peter hid something from Tony and the one time Tony hid something from him.





	1. 1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is Peter's adopted dad. May isn't dead because I love her but Tony and Peter live together and they have a good time dammit.

**1\. Nightmares**

Peter awoke with a start. Every time he blinked, he saw the Vulture's looming face. His heart felt like it was going 100 miles an hour, although Bruce said that it was physically impossible for that to happen to anyone, even a superhero. Peter stared around the room, desperately trying to ground himself.

"Your heart rate appears to be elevated, Peter. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?"

Peter shook his head, even though the AI couldn't see him (obviously), "That's okay, FRIDAY. I'm just going to do some homework or something." He said, standing shakily. Leaning heavily against the wall, Peter collapsed into his desk chair. He pulled out his World History notebook and began to study for his upcoming exam.

Time flew by and before Peter knew it, sunlight was streaming through the large windows opposite his bed. He squinted and felt his eyelids lower. He jolted awake when the Vulture's face made a reappearance.

There was a knock at the door and it opened before Peter could say anything. Tony was standing in the doorway, in sweatpants, a t-shirt and major bedhead. He smiled sleepily at Peter, "You're up early." The clock on Peter's desk read 8:47am. 

Peter yawned, "I could say the same for you." He jabbed.

Tony chuckled, "Want breakfast?" Peter nodded and followed him silently to the kitchen.

Tony knew something was up. Peter was practically silent the entire morning. He quietly declined an offer to hang out in the lab and studied in his room instead. At one point, Tony stood in the doorway and watched Peter work. He was slow and meticulous. "Big test?" He asked, making Peter jump. The kid rubbed sleep from his eyes, despite it being 2 in the afternoon.

Peter nodded, "World History is hard." 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't great at it either." He waved his hand, "How about you take a break and we watch a movie? We never get to hang out anymore." Peter shrugged and closed his book. Tony's heart lifted, hoping this would pull his son out of his own head.

The two settled on the couch to watch Star Wars, but Peter was asleep against Tony's chest before the iconic scroll was finished. Tony smiled and turned the TV off so as not to disturb the sleeping teenager. It was a safe bet that the kid hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. As he scrolled through his phone, Tony felt Peter shift. When he looked down, his son's body was tense and he was whimpering.

"No...please..." The murmurs came from his mouth like whispers, but they broke Tony's heart. Peter started to shake. Tony sighed because he should've suspected.

He placed a gentle hand on Peter's back, "Pete, wake up." Jolting awake, Peter pushed himself off of Tony and braced himself against the arm of the couch. Tony's voice got softer and gentler than he expected, "Hey, it's just me. You're okay." Peter brought his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself, starting to cry, "Hey, hey..." Tony moved closer and held Peter close.

When the gut-wrenching sobs finally subsided, Tony decided to make conversation, "How long?"

"Since the Vulture." Peter muttered into Tony's wrinkled t-shirt. 

Tony winced. It had been a year since Adrian Toomes attacked Peter and Tony kicked himself for not trying to help Peter get better.

Peter slept in Tony's bed for two weeks. Whenever Peter had a nightmare or a panic attack, Tony was there, coaching him through it.

One night, after a long night in the lab, Tony turned from his workbench to find Peter asleep, slumped against the table he had been doing his homework at. Smiling, he decided to experiment with something he and Peter had discussed for a few days. Instead of putting him in Tony's bedroom, Tony lay Peter in his own bed for the first time in nearly 3 weeks.

After a few hours of sleep, Tony awoke at the sound of Peter's heavy breathing.  _Come on kid...ask for help._ He thought to himself.

The door creaked open and tentative feet padded toward the bed. Peter lay down under the blankets and nudged Tony, "Tony."

Tony opened his eyes and rolled over, "You okay, Pete?"

"I'm fine. I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here?" Without answering, Tony wrapped an arm around him protectively and the two of them sank into a restful sleep.


	2. 2. Mental Illness

Peter hadn't been the same in weeks.

Tony probably should've noticed before, when he was having nightmares, but Tony Stark is one dense motherfucker.

It started a few weeks after Peter returned to his own bed. He trudged from his bedroom and took a seat on the couch instead of at the counter. Tony looked at him from the counter, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Peter just shook his head. This was his third day without breakfast and he had barely eaten at dinner the previous night.

Tony didn't think much of it. Rhodey had gently reminded him that teenagers go through phases where they don't eat very much and he had pretty much stopped worrying.

He left Peter on the couch, watching TV, to go to his lab, letting the teenager know where he would be.

A few hours later, Peter wordlessly entered the lab and returned to some notes on his web shooters that he had written. Tony watched him clutch his head and wince in pain, "You okay?" 

Peter nodded, "Just a headache."

Tony set the parts he was working with aside and turned on his son, leaning against the counter, "How long?"

"A few days, maybe?"

Tony sighed, "Peter..."

"I didn't want to bother you." A small voice spoke.

Tony chuckled, "It's just a headache, Pete..." Peter looked away quickly.

Tony paused. There were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was greasy and sticking up in all different directions. He hadn't been eating, he had been restless...

Suddenly it all clicked, "You're depressed." Tony blurted. With that, Peter burst into tears.

Tony gathered the boy in his arms, holding him tightly, "I didn't know what to say and I thought I was being stupid but I didn't know what to do." Peter stuttered, trying to regain his composure. Tony just held him, unsure of what to say.

"You're not being stupid. I promise you, you're not being stupid." Tony said, brushing Peter's hair out of his face, "I only wish you had told me sooner so I could help, but it's okay that you didn't."

Peter sobbed into Tony's shirt, clinging to him, "I'm sorry."

Tony pulled away to look in Peter's eyes, "Tell me how I can help, Pete. I really want to help but only if you want me to."

Peter just shrugged, "I'm not sure yet." He said, wiping his eyes.

Tony pulled Peter close again, "Okay, bud, okay."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH this is actually awful sorry


	3. Chapter 3: Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Vomit, drunkenness
> 
> this isn't very good oops

It was 2 hours past curfew when Peter came stumbling through the door of Tony's penthouse at Avenger's Tower.

Tony looked up from the couch, "Well, look who finally decided to show up." Peter only nodded groggily.

"Mr. Parker's blood alcohol content is currently 0.21%, causing mild impairment." FRIDAY reported.

Tony took a moment to look at his son. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled. His eyelids were droopy as he seemed to fall asleep where he stood, "Blood alcohol content..." It took Tony a minute to process, "Have you been drinking?!" He exclaimed.

Peter flinched at the volume of his father's voice, "A little."

Tony opened his mouth to yell, but took a breath to compose himself, "Who the fuck-"

"Language." Peter slurred.

" _Whom_ the fuck gave you alcohol? What did you have? How much have you had?" Tony rambled, staring furiously at his son.

Peter smirked and wobbled slightly, "So many questions..." Before he could finish his sentence, Peter vomited all over the floor. 

Tony sighed, completely disappointed and disgusted. However, he also knew his son wouldn't do this without something else going on, "Go get cleaned up in the bathroom, Pete." Tony said, exasperated as he gestured to the vomit on the floor, "I'll clean this up and bring you a change of clothes." Silently, Peter nodded and staggered to the bathroom.

Once Peter's mess was cleaned up, Tony found Peter's softest pajamas and one of his own t-shirts for Peter to wear. In the bathroom, Tony found Peter leaning against the counter and starting hard at himself in the mirror, "I'm a fucking idiot."

Tony helped Peter sit down on the lid of the toilet and worked Peter's soiled shirt off, "While I partially agree with you, what makes you say that?"

Peter slipped Tony's shirt over his head and leaned against the back of the toilet, "You know why I'm drunk? A girl. A stupid girl who makes me do stupid stuff."

Tony smirked, "I've been there too, kid. But, I'm telling you, alcohol is not going to solve any of your problems. It will just make it worse." Peter closed his eyes and nodded, "Also, your BAC would put any normal person into a fucking coma so be grateful."

Peter smirked a little, "Very." 

Tony pressed the soft sweatpants into Peter's hands, "Change and I'll get you some water and aspirin before you go to bed."

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter woke to sunlight streaming in his room as Tony ordered FRIDAY to pull back the curtains, "Morning, sunshine!" Tony said in a loud, overly cheerful voice.

Peter groaned and attempted to pull a pillow over his eyes when Tony plucked it from his hands, "Nope! Up and at 'em, kid. If you can drink, you can handle the hangover!" Tony said as he placed a bottle of aspirin and water on the side table.

Peter squinted up at his dad, "Did you know you're the worst person I've ever met?"

Tony nodded, "I've been told."

With that, he left Peter in his room.

But not before banging on the wall a couple times.


	4. Chapter 4: Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, non-graphic injuries

"Shit." Peter cursed as he felt a shard of debris slice his side. When he looked down at his suit, he noted the blood starting to pool.

"Peter? What was that?" Tony said, a hint of worry seeping into his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Peter said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Bullshit, kid. What was that?" Tony retorted

Peter winced while he felt blood wet the side of his suit and decided the best idea was just to lie...

"Nothing, I slammed into a building a little harder than I expected." He said, trying to sound normal. He came to stop in an alley, away from the action. He looked down at his side, where a shard of metal was sticking out. He gasped slightly, cradling the area.

"Fine, take 39th and get the police to set a barricade up. We'll try and corner him, but Steve wants as little collateral damage as possible."

"Got it." Peter said, breathing slightly faster than normal. He quickly hung up and turned his attention back to his injury. Normally, it would probably be healed by now, but it was clear the metal had hit something minorly important. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Peter swiftly ripped the chunk of metal out of his body. Pain seared through him and he coughed as tears flooded his eyes.

_Barricade on 39th. Barricade on 39th._

Peter stood up, slightly recoiling when pain shot through his body. He sent a web up to the building above him and swung two blocks over. After arguing with a police officer for two minutes, the barricade was set and Peter returned to the scene of the battle, where Tony, Steve and Bruce...er, Hulk, were attempting to contain and diffuse the situation.

"On your right, kid!" Tony called, but Peter was already moving out of the way of the laser beam that had come towards him. After moments more of fighting, the robotic...alien? The  **thing** fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone met back on the ground and the group smiled at each other, happy with another victory. That is, until Clint pointed to Peter's suit, "Peter, what is that?"

"Is that blood?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm fine." And Peter fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. 5. Fear of Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: doctors and associate paraphernalia

Peter was coming to as a stretcher was being pushed down a brightly lit hallway. The wind was rushing through his hair and it was then that he realized his mask was gone.

"Mask...my mask..." He mumbled. 

"Peter! Pete, I'm here, okay?" Tony. That was Tony, Peter could tell. He was...worried? Why? Peter couldn't remember; his memory was going blank.

"No...no doctors..." He said, barely above a whisper, but Tony heard him somehow.

"Peter, they're going to help you."

As Peter moved into full consciousness, he started to fight against the doctors more and more.

"Please, don't hurt him." Tony sounded far away as the stretcher was rolled into an examination room.

Peter pushed hard against one of the doctors and he flew into one of the walls, knocking the breath out of him. Tony met his side and grabbed his wrist, "Peter! Peter, I'm here, okay? I'm here; you're safe."

"I don't want to be here, Tony, please."

"You're safe, Peter." That was Steve. but Peter couldn't figure out where his voice was coming from.

"Can this wait?" Tony asked the doctors sharply.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be in critical condition, but-"

"Then it can wait." And the doctors left the room. One nurse stayed by the door to monitor Peter.

Steve moved into Peter's line of vision, but he stood by the wall, watching. Tony was grasping his hand, "Talk to me, Pete, what's going on?"

"Don't...don't." Peter was having trouble articulating a full sentence.

"Don't what, kid? Tell me."

Peter turned to lay on his uninjured side towards Tony and whimpered, "I'm scared of doctors." He whispered, after taking a calming breath.

Tony looked baffled for a minute, "You're fine around Bruce..."

"Yeah, because he's not trying to stab me with needles." Peter mumbled into the starchy hospital sheets, "The spider bite caused heightened senses. Before the bite, I hated doctors. Now, when I get anxious, my senses are even more heightened. So, when I get anxious around doctors, it hurts more because I'm more sensitive."

Tony sighed and sat in the chair Steve had moved closer for him, "I'll be right here the whole time. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." He nodded his head towards Steve, "Besides, he's bigger than every doctor in this hospital. The intimidation alone would scare them away."

Peter was unconvinced and closed his eyes tightly. Tony's calloused hand brushed lightly through his hair, "You're going to be just fine, Peter, I promise you. I will not let anything happen to you. You will never be out of my sight, even for a minute. Okay?"

Hesitantly, Peter nodded but he kept his eyes closed. His side was throbbing, but the bleeding had slowed. 

Tony nodded at the nurse to bring the doctors back in, then he kissed Peter's temple lightly. What was he going to do with this kid?


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're going to hate me

Peter was watching TV when his phone rang. It was the song  _Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath. He chuckled, knowing who it was without even having to look. He swiped to answer, "Hey, Tony."

Tony and the rest of the Avengers had been called out on a mission, so Peter was home alone all weekend. He didn't mind, though. He liked having time to work on homework in silence.

"Hey, kid." Tony's voice sounded slightly strained, but Peter just decided he was tired, "I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Watching  _How It's Made_. They're showing how they make mustard and toilet paper."

Tony chuckled, "Cool."

Peter paused the episode and rolled over on his bed to lay on his back, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to call because..." Tony paused for a long minute, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." Peter replied, unhesitatingly, "I love you too."

"And you know that you're everything to me?"

"Yes, Tony, I do." Peter was starting to get scared.

"Good. I'm so proud of you, Peter. I don't tell you enough. You're so smart and talented. You're going to do big things one day. I can feel it." 

"Tony, what is this about?" Peter asked, anxiety filling his chest.

* * *

"Nothing." Tony said, "I just missed you. I feel like we didn't get to really talk before I left. I know you have that debate competition coming up, right?"

"Yeah! It's in a few days! We've all been practicing like crazy."

Tony smiled lightly, "You're going to do great, Peter. I know it. You'll have to get everyone to come watch you."

"I will! I figured I'd mention when you guys got back."

"Okay, Pete, that sounds good. I have to go now, but I love you, okay? I love you so much, Peter."

"I love you too, Tony. See you later!" And Peter hung up the phone.

Tony gasped and fell back against the concrete alley. Blood was pooling around him and his armor was in tatters. His vision was going in and out and he could hear a battle raging around him.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, sir?"

Tony gave a pained smile, "Make sure he knows I love him. Make sure they take care of him."

"Of course, sir."

Tony's breathing was shallow now. His vision was mostly black dots, "Alright, Howard, here I come."

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning to a million notifications on his phone. 

The first one he saw was a text from Steve.

_I did everything I could, Peter. I'm so sorry. He loved you so much._

The next was from Bruce.

_I'm so sorry._

Peter scrolled to the bottom of the notifications to find the oldest one. The second he read the headline, he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

_Billionaire and superhero, Tony Stark, dead at 48._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hate me?


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I truly enjoy torturing the people who read this

Peter walked away from the suit after Tony died.

He lived with Steve, but everyone did their best to take care of him. He had lost a father, they had lost a friend.

 

Peter resented the fact that it was sunny on his first birthday after Tony died. He was 17. Tony should've been there to see it.

He managed to avoid the whispers and looks the team still gave him, even 8 months later. He slipped into black gym shorts, a sweatshirt and black running shoes. A guilty feeling crept up his spine as he started to walk out, "Let them know I went on a run, FRIDAY."

"Of course."

With that, he closed the door and ran. He ran for miles until he barely recognized where he was. Then, he turned around and ran back to the tower.

By the time he had gotten back, he was drenched in sweat. He had woken up at 9 and it was already nearly noon. He slipped past the team (for a group of superheroes, they really weren't very observant.)

(Or maybe they just wanted to leave him alone)

(Peter was fine with either one.)

The cool water ran down his back as Peter retraced his steps over the past 8 months. He had confessed to having nightmares and depression, been mildly injured, confronted his fear of doctors and lost the most important person to ever enter his life.

When his thoughts pushed him to the verge of tears, he turned the water off and put on one of Tony's old shirts. He breathed in Tony's scent, pretending that he didn't know that Steve sprayed Tony's old shirts with cologne after they were washed. But truly, cologne couldn't capture the smell.

It was metal and gasoline.There was hints of fire and smoke. And of course, cologne. Peter eyed the empty glass container sitting on the counter in his bathroom.

He opened the door to his bedroom and spied two neatly wrapped packages sitting on his bed. One was flat and square. The other was thicker, but softer. 

He opened the small, flat package first: A DVD labelled, "For Peter."

Shaking, he popped the disc into the player and turned on his TV.

As Tony's face filled the screen, Peter's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Pete."

Peter sobbed loudly and paused the video. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to inhale Tony's scent and will him back to life.

When he could bear to go on, he clicked play.

"If you're watching this, I'm dead. Don't be mad at Steve for not showing you; I gave him specific instructions on when to show you. Then again, the guy never listens to a thing I say. Just let me know if he doesn't take care of you and I'll haunt him until he dies." Peter chuckled, tears streaming down his face.

"We're leaving on a mission in about an hour...and I think this is the last one." Peter's heart clenched and he felt sick.

 _I never even got to say goodbye_.

"So, here I am. I'm doing this for you." Tony chuckled dryly but his expression changed to a softer one, "I love you, Peter. You're the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. You're going to do amazing things one day. And by one day, I mean tomorrow. You've got so much potential and I know you're going to carry on my legacy."

Peter was sobbing into his pillow now, holding it to his chest. The Black Sabbath shirt's scent wafted through his nose, making him miss Tony that much more.

"I know that, when I die, you're going to want to hang the suit up for good, but we need you. Queens, the team, they need you."

Peter wiped his eyes, taking in Tony's face.

"I need you."

Peter smiled sadly at the TV and continued to cry.

"Open the other package, Pete. Go back to what you love."

In the distance, on the video, Peter called, "Tony, Steve says you guys need to leave."

Tony smiled off-screen, clearly looking at Peter, "Alright, kid. Tell him I'm coming."

Then, he looked back at the screen, "I love you, Peter. Always." And the screen went black.

Shakily and through tears, Peter opened the second package that was sitting on his bed. Sitting in the paper, in all its red and blue glory, was his suit.

* * *

Steve was grabbing his shield and everyone was getting ready to leave when Peter's door opened.

He was wearing his suit, black webs working up his torso. A black spider logo perched on his chest and an Iron Man helmet was emblazoned on his bicep. His mask was clutched in his hand and his eyes were rimmed in red.

Peter smiled, "Let's get to work."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is ACTUALLY the end 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who read this story and commented and gave kudos and stuff!! This has become my most popular story I've ever written! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it so much. Please keep an eye out for all of my other Marvel stuff! You guys are the best!!


End file.
